Only Our Winged Pendant Will Tell
by Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya
Summary: Dark Mousy, a 17 year old boy from Hokkaido. His mother died and has to live with his Cousin Daisuke Niwa. He owns a black pendant wing and so does his long lost friend. Will he find the person who has the partner for his pendant? Yaoi
1. Wing 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. Oh how glorious it would be if I did…

Warnings: This is yaoi. If you don't know or don't like yaoi please leave and the characters may be OOC.

Pairings: Main pairing KradxDark SatoxDai is also in it.

Notes: This is my first D.N.Angel fanfic! I'm so happy. This is AU coz I want to put them in a school!…and I wanna make Dark a princess .

Dark: :Glares at Mujyaki: You are not!

Mujyaki: Yes I will!

Krad: :Intrested: when's this gonna happen?

Mujyaki: :evil laugh: Just wait and see my dear Krad, wait and see.

'Thoughts'

"Speach"

Ages

Dark-17

Daisuke-15

Krad-17

Satoshi-15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Purple eyes stared out of the window of a train. The youth sighed. It had been just a few months since his mother had died. He was told by his mother to move to Tokyo once she had died. She died of cancer. His father had died when he was three years old in a car accedent. A stray piece of purple hair fell onto his face, he blew it away from his face but it just came back. He was to live with his cousin in Tokyo. Time passed and before he knew it he arrived. Dark left the cart, he was supposed to find the Niwa family but how was he supposed to find them if he had never seen them in his life? A boy with ruby red eyes and flame red hair answered his thoughts.

"Dark Mousy?" the boy asked.

"Hai?" was the answer.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa, I'm here to collect you. The car is just outside."

Dark nodded and followed the smaller boy. Daisuke then spoke, "How was the train ride? It would have been pretty long from Hokkaido."

"It was okay I guess. Um…out of question, did a white rabbit arrive at your place yet?"

"Yep, your rabbit is just fine."

A sigh of relief from Dark was heard. The amethyst-eyed boy would have been devastated if anything had happened to With. With was the only one he had, his mom got the rabbit as a birthday present for Dark when he was ten. Just outside the station stood a woman with brown-blond hair with a man that looked like Daisuke with black hair and black eyes. Both had different hair colors compared to Daisuke.

'How did Daisuke get that hair color?'

His thoughts were cut by a squeal from Mrs. Niwa, "Kyaaa Dark-chan your all grown up! And you're so pretty!" She hugged him.

"I'm only seventeen Emiko-Obasan…" gasped the teen while being hugged tight.

Abruptly he was let go of then Emiko glared at him, "Don't call me Emiko-Obasan. Call me Emiko-san. Wakatta?"

"H-hai, wakari mashita."

Emiko smiled, "Good, now lets get this in the car."

Kosuke came over and loaded Dark's suitcase into the car. All of them entered the car and took their journey home. Dark was staring out of the window; looking at the scenery around him. It was so different to where he lived. Before he knew it they had reached Darks new home. Emiko smiled at Dark, "Welcome to your new home Dark."

Dark smiled, "Thank you." He entered the house. It was big. That was the only thing Dark could think about. Daisuke tapped his shoulder, "Dark, your room is this way."

Dark followed the red haired teen to a room down the corridor. As Daisuke opened the door, a white ball of fluff jumped on Dark. "Kyu" it said.

The purple haired teen laughed, "I missed ya too With."

Ruby red eyes smiled, "Yokatta ne, With was so sad without you. Ah, sou sou, if you need anything just call or knock at my door. My room is opposite yours." He then left Dark with his rabbit in new room.

The amethyst-eyed boy put his rabbit down and started to unpack. A range of clothes he had in his bag, he stopped to look at the pictures he had and gifts he had received from his friends. But one gift stood out from the rest. Though it had been many years ago the violet haired boy had treasured it. It was a black winged pendant on a chain. That black winged pendant also had a partner; a white winged pendant. Dark smiled at the memory of when he had first met the person who had given him the pendant.

: Flash Back:

A five-year-old Dark was sitting down and was crying. He had lost his mom when his mom and we were having a walk. He had let go of his mom's hand while she was talking to a neighbor and went to look at some kittens at a pet store. Once he had finished looking at the kittens' play he noticed that he had walked off without his mom. Tears streamed down the small child's face until a kind angelic voice asked him, "Are you okay?"

Dark looked up to see and angel with shoulder length blond hair and gold eyes. "I lost my mama…" the five year old cried.

The "Angel" smiled, "I'll help you find her."

"Really?"

"Yep, what does she look like?"

Dark thought a bit, "She has the same hair color as me but it's long. She also has red eyes and people say that I look like her."

The angel stood up, "what's your name?"

"Dark."

"I'm Krad."

Dark stood up and held onto Krads hand (a/n: awww….) and the two went off to look for Dark's mom. They had found her and she thanked Krad for his help as well as Dark and he offered to be Krad's friend. The two had become very good friends in easily and were inseparable…until that day.

Krad had to move because of his dad's business. The heart broken Dark kept crying and didn't want to let the older blond go. Krad too was heart broken but he smiled; trying to hold back tears, "Dark, I promise I'll find you."

The violet hair boy sniffed, "How will we know who we are when we're older?"

The golden-eyed boy placed a black winged pendant around the amethyst-eyed boy's neck, " I have the other half of this, and it's a white wing. All you have to do is look for someone who has a white winged pendant."

Dark hugged the older boy one last time. When he let go of Krad, the blond kissed Dark on the forehead and said, "I'll see you again." Good-bye wasn't needed since they would find each other again.

: End Flash back:

Dark put the necklace around his neck and smiled, maybe, just maybe Krad was in Tokyo, if he were, then that's one friend that he would have. Emiko's voice rung through the house saying that dinner was ready. Dark picked up With and headed down stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark: You killed my parents??

Mujyaki: They're not you real parents…

Dark: But they're still my parents!

Mujyaki: Do you want to be paired up with Krad or not?

Dark: Uhm…not…

Krad: :Whispers in Mujyaki's ear: How about a lemon Chapter?

Mujyaki: I'll think about it.

Please review!


	2. Wing 2

Disclaimers: I don't own D N Angel nor the characters. I only own D N Angel mangas 1-10, the DVD series, a poster of Krad and a "D N Angel Vocal Collection" CD and I don't wanna lose them TT

Warnings: Yaoi and I'm taking Krad's advice, Lemon in later chapters.

Pairings: KradxDark and SatoshixDaisuke.

Notes: YES! I'm free from the horrible writer's block! I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. FINALLY chapter 2. You don't know how happy I am to receive all your reviews. Thank you very much everyone!

Important notice: Read Gunning Angel's fics. They are REALLY good.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet hair lay across the pillow sparkling amethyst eyes were closed. It was a peaceful sunny morning; great time to sleep in…that is if you could…

"Dai-chan! Dark-chan! Wake up you've got school today!"

Dark groaned. He really didn't want to go to school.

Grumbling, Dark stood up and got changed into his school uniform. It wasn't a Gakuran(1) like he wore at his other school. He wore a white button down blouse with a yellow under shirt, also wearing black pants. Dark, being Dark didn't tuck his shirt in. It just wasn't right for him. Dark checked himself in the mirror. He didn't need to brush his hair, it looked good messy as his bangs fell into place as well as his ear tails. Happy with his appearance he went down stars to have breakfast. Smiles and a cheery family greeted him.

"Ohayo, Dark" The red head chirped.

"Ohayo."

After eating breakfast the purple-eyed boy brushed his teeth then he and Daisuke left for school. It was a great day so the walk to school wasn't bad.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist. "Ohayo Dai-chan."

A blush made its way to Daisuke's cheeks. "O-Ohayo Satoshi-kun."

Purple orbs blinked. A smirked danced Dark's lips. "Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend Dai-chan."

Daisuke's face turned the same color of his hair while Satoshi glared at Dark.

"Dark, this is Satoshi Hikari. Satoshi-kun, this is my cousin Dark Mousy." Daisuke introduced the boys to each other. Satoshi nodded while Dark smiled.

"How's Krad-san?" The red head asked his boyfriend.

'Krad?' Dark thought. 'No, it must be another one.'

The bluenette sighed. "Aniki's (2) fine."

"Are, where is Krad-san by the way?" Daisuke asked.

"He had some work to do so he wont come to school till later…or he'd take the day off." Satoshi answered.

"Hey." Dark's voice cut in. "Don't wanna disturb your private conversation but don't we have to go to school?"

The blue haired boy smirked. "Why Dark, that's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say."

Amethyst eyes rolled. "What ever, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Mousy desu. Yoroshiku." (3)

The girls in Dark's class swooned over the purple haired boy. Some of the boys stared at him and if you looked close enough you could see they were drooling while the rest of the guy's eyes burned with jealousy.

"Now, let's see where we should seat you…" The teacher looked around the class.

Girls were standing up and raising their hand if they were next to a vacant spot. Deciding a location the teacher spoke. "You can sit next to Shinya, raise your hand up so Dark can see you." A hand rose up in the back of the room. The owner of the hand had black hair that had two white streaks at the center of his bangs, he had golden eyes that obviously showed boredom in it and his uniform was loosely worn.

"Good, now you may take your seat." The teacher who was named Mr. Watanabe said.

The purple-eyed boy gracefully went over to his allocated seat and sat down. "Hi" he greeted. "Hi" he received a somewhat mumbled reply. Dark sighed then asked. "Is this class always this boring?"

"If you want it to be…" was the reply.

"Not the talkative one, ne?"

"Whatever just listen to the teacher and be a good boy."

"God you're really not the talkative person."

Shinya shrugged and turned to look out the window and Dark started playing with his pendant. He smiled still remembering the good old days.

"Where'd you get that from?" The golden-eyed boy asked.

Dark blinked. "Eh?"

"Your necklace idiot."

The new student stopped playing with his pendant and chided, "Geez, you don't need to insult me. Not that it's any of your business, but I revived this necklace from a good friend of mine."

Shinya raised a brow. "A good friend, eh?"

"Yes, a good friend."

"Whatever."

Purple orbs narrowed. _What's with this guy? _Puffing he turned back to the boring lesson. He failed to notice the smirk coming from the black haired boy.

After what seemed forever the bell finally rang. Dark picked his things and went off to his next class. A mob of girls (and guys) was following the purple haired teen. Glancing back he tried to ignore the mob, he really wasn't in the mood for it. Before in his old school he would have stopped and flirted with the girls but with his loss and his new home, he needed to settle down first.

Along his way he bumped into another person. He hadn't been watching where he was going. "Sorry…"

"It's alright. Watch out next time." A voice that seemed familiar spoke.

Dark didn't bother looking up and brushed passed the other teen. As Dark walked off the blonde haired teen watched the purple haired one go off. _He looks familiar_ He thought as his golden yellow eyes watch him disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that's it for now.

A Gakuran is the typical Japanese boy's uniform. It is shown in lots of anime. It is black in color. E.g. What Kamui (X/1999) wears.

"Aniki" means "Older brother" in Japanese

"Dark Mousy Desu. Yoroshiku." Means "I'm Dark Mousy. Nice to meet you."

Now! For reviews!

**KimikoNeko :** Actually, the name IS "With" It is written as "Wiz" in the translated version but I have D.N.Angel in Japanese and it's written as "With" where they introduce the characters. Thanks for reading.

WolvenJaganshi: Hehe, thank you 

**One of the authoresses (too lazy to sign in) : **It would be great to hear the idea from you. Maybe I can read your fics too.

**dimonyo-anghel**: Very soon. You'll see him in just a while. I hope you like this chapter.

**Gunning Angel**: Hey, this is me we're talking about. There WILL be a lemon chap. Thank you so much for reading my fic btw.


	3. Wing 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters except for Shinya. But I wish I did…

**Warnings:** Yaoi, OOC, cursing and lemon in later chapters.

**Pairings:** KradxDark, SatoshixDaisuke and maybe some Shinya(OC)xDark….maybe more if I feel like adding it…

**Author's Notes:** YES! No school for 2 weeks! XD (cough) Uhm, yes, so it means I have time to actually update my fics. (FINALLY) Okay, that's enough of me talking, on with the fic, ne?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Golden eyes watched the violet haired boy disappear into the crowd of students. _Dark? No, it can't be her…That was a guy who bumped into me…_ The blonde student went off to his next class, momentarily forgetting about bumping into the amethyst eyed boy. 

Dark slumped into his seat as he 'paid attention' to the lesson. _Ah, why does Science have to be so boring?_ He failed to notice a certain black haired boy sitting behind him and watching him.

Shinya had found Dark to be an interesting person and he never had his eyes off him. Shinya licked his lips when Dark tilted his head to the side exposing some flesh. _Mmm…good enough to eat…Wait, I just saw him today. _His thoughts were cut by the school bell. At the door, a red head popped his head out and waved to this purple haired cousin. "Dark-kun! Let's go together!" Dark stood up and went to his cousin and the two started walking down the hallway to the roof.

"Hey Aniki, have you seen the new kid?" Satoshi asked his brother.

Krad looked up from his book and raised a brow. "Am I supposed to?"

Satshi fixed his glasses. "It's kindda hard not to notice him."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

The door to the roof opened and Daisuke and Dark appeared. "Hey Sato-kun, Krad-san." Daisuke greeted cheerfully.

Krad nodded and Satoshi gave a small smile to Daisuke. Dark was dumbstruck. "Krad…?"

The said blonde turned to Dark. "That's me."

A grin made it's way to the purple haired teen's face. "KRAD!" He pounced onto the blonde and hugged him. "I missed ya! It's been SOOOO long since we've seen each other!"

This had caught everyone by surprise. Who ever thought that they knew each other?

Krad tried to pry the hyper teen off him. "Who are you? I've never seen you in my whole entire life."

Dark let go of Krad and sat up; still on top of the blonde. "What do you mean Krad? You met me on the streets and helped me find my mom."

Krad's jaw would have dropped had he not remembered that he had to keep composed. After all, the Hikari was trained to be composed no matter the circumstance.

Dark waved his hand in front of the shocked teen's face. "Krad? Hello, you there?"

Snapping out of his state of shock, the blonde asked. "You mean…the five year old girl who I gave a pendant to?"

Dark nodded. "Great! You remember who I am!" But his smile turned into a pout. "And since when am I a girl?"

Hearing this, Daisuke giggled and even Satoshi let out a small chuckle.

Krad turned to glare at the younger teens then started back at Dark. "You really are a guy, aren't you?"

Dark raised a brow. "What? You need proof that I am? I can show you if you want"

Krad shook his head. "No, it's alright, I don't need to be infected by stupid."

Dark hit Krad in the shoulder. "Hey! I'm not stupid!"

"What ever, we have class and the bell is going to…"

BRIIIIIIIIING

"Ring soon…"

Dark got off of Krad and the blonde stood up and dusted himself off. Satoshi and Daisuke had already gone off to class so the remaining teens did the same.

* * *

Next class was Japanese. Dark pouted. He was never really good at that subject. The teacher coughed to gain attention. Once it was received, she spoke. "Okay class, the assignment is to do a book report and it will be done in pairs. You may choose who your partner is. It will be due in three weeks. Please tell me who you will be working with once you have decided." The students in the class made quick work of whom they wanted to pair up with…well almost. A large group of people was fighting over Dark. He sweatdropped. 

Shinya sighed and sat right next to Dark. "Miss, Dark is going to be my partner." He called over to the teacher. She smiled. "Okay" then wrote it down. There were lots of glares thrown at the black haired teen but he ignored them and smirked at Dark. "Guess we'll be together, na?" The purple haired teen nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He answered coolly and turned to look at the many students glaring. He winked at them and instantly, the group had turned into a blushing and swooning mass. /Heh, I still haven't lost my touch./ Dark smirked to himself as he watched the reaction the students had made. He was always the flirty boy in his old school. Seems like it's going to be the same in this school.

Shinya whistled. "Nice work."

Dark flicked his hair out of his face. "What can I say? They love me."

"Right."

"Hey, I know you're drop dead jealous, no need to deny it." Dar smirked.

"Ha, you wish. And you know your cockiness isn't going to do good here." Shinya retorted

The amethyst-eyed teen shrugged. "May as well try."

The golden-eyed black haired boy chuckled. "Good luck then."

"Won't need it."

And so, the bell rang and the lesson was over.

* * *

When lunch finally came Dark stretched and was walking down the hall to go to the roof until he heard someone call over to him. "Hey Dark! Wait up!" Dark turned to find Shinya. "Hey." He smiled. 

Shinya smiled back. "You wanna have lunch with me?"

Dark blinked. "Uh…"

Shinya blinked then smiled again. "Ah, you must be wondering about my sudden change. I tend to do that."

Dark blinked again then chuckled. "Right, we can go to the roof. That's where my cousin and other friends are."

_Other Friends?_ "Sure." Shinya then followed Dark to the roof.

Once they reached the roof, Dark opened it and cheerfully greeted everyone. "Hey All!"

"Hi Dark-kun. Here's your lunch." Daisuke gave Dark his lunch. The older teen took it gratefully and started gobbling it down. Daisuke giggled at how Dark ate while Satoshi gave a look of disgust. However, unnoticed by the three, two pairs of golden eyes, one fox-like, and the other cat-like were glaring at each other, both spelling murder, both looks of hate.

* * *

**Omake:1**

Krad : You really are a guy, aren't you?

Dark: (raised a brow.) What? You need proof that I am? I can show you if you want.

Krad: Yes Please! (starts ripping Dark's shirt off)

**Omake:2**

Shinya: (Whistles) Nice work.

Dark: ( Flicks hair out of his face.) What can I say? They love me.

Shinya: Right.

Dark: (smirks) Hey, I know you're drop dead jealous, no need to deny it.

Shinya: Damn straight! Blondie got to see you with your shirt off!

Dark: What the Fuck?

Shinya: Now my turn! (Pounces on Dark and starts ripping his shirt off)

Teacher: Okay boys, no sexual intercourse in the classroom.

* * *

Mujyaki: 

Hehe, just thought it would be to have a bit of an Omake in there. Those were just random thoughts in my head when I was writing the fic. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed any of my fics, specially "In The Arms Of An Angel" I really appreciate it (cries tears of joy) However, I don't think I'm ever going to put my fics in flamer there…evil STUPID flamer who was correcting my translation and doesn't even know the meaning herself and didn't even leave her e-mail address! (cough) excuse that, (smiles innocently) Please review


	4. Wing 4

**Disclaimers: **I don't own D.N.Angel nor the characters except for Shinya.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, cursing, OOC and lemon in later chapters.

**Pairings:** mostly KradxDark a bit of Shinya(OC)xDark, SatoshixDaisuke and maybe more if I feel like adding them in.

**Author's notes:** Wow! 4th chapter already! Oh gosh! Thanks SOOO much for the reviews; you don't know just how happy you have made this authoress. (Cries tears of joy) And now, on with the fic!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Hikari."

"Tanaka."

Two pairs of golden eyes glared at each other with hate burning in them. Dark stood in between the two and blinked in confusion. "Uh…guys?"

Hearing Dark's voice, the two teens momentarily ended their battle and turned to Dark. "Yes Dark?" They asked in unison. The purple haired teen blinked. "Uh…are you guys going to eat lunch? Coz if you aren't I'm gonna go eat with Dai-chan and creepy boy." He said pointing to the younger teens that had sat down and were already eating.

Smiling, the black haired boy pushed Dark in the direction of the eating couple. "Okay, you go off and eat. We don't want you to starve now, do we?" Nodding, Dark bounced off to the two and sat down to eat. Turning back to the blonde, Shinya once again glared at Krad who did the same in return. Noticing the small battle, Dark turned to Daisuke and his lover. "Ne, what's up with them? It's like they're at war."

Fixing his glasses, the blunette sighed. "They're child hood enemies and rivals. Always competing against each other and this year isn't going to be any different." Dark turned 'Oh'ed then turned back to the two and continued eating. "Na, when are they going to stop?" Dark asked with his mouth half full. Shrugging the red haired answered. "Who knows? The longest they did that was for about a whole day." Dark blinked then swallowed his food. "Dude, that's crazy." Both Satoshi and Daisuke sighed then nodded in agreement.

The bell rang so the three teen finished, packed up then went off to class leaving the two still glaring at each other. Finding that neither would give up, they stopped. "Until next time." Shinya spoke. "You know that you can't beat me." Krad scoffed then walked off leaving a fuming Shinya Tanaka.

* * *

A sigh was heard at the back of the gym. Dark had always been the best in P.E. in his old school but today he had to sit back because he didn't have his equipment seeing as it was his first day. It really annoyed him to no end because they were playing Basketball. He loved basketball. Pouting he rested his chin on his hand. It was two classes going against each other. His class and Krad's class. He watched the two teams compete, at the moment, his class was in the lead with two points and Shinya was holding the ball. There was about three minutes before the end of the lesson. Shinya was just about to shoot before a flash of yellow came into view and the ball was stolen from him.

The blonde smirked and dribbled to his side of the court, scoring a three pointer just before the lesson had ended. "Wow…" Dark said in awe. Krad was better than he thought the blonde was. "Okay boys, hit the showers!" The teacher announced and the students did so. Since P.E. had taken up two periods, Dark picked his things up and went off to meet up with Daisuke to walk back home.

Starting up a conversation, Daisuke asked. "Did you enjoy your day?"

Dark shrugged. "It was okay, but it's really great to finally see Krad again."

"Aah, Krad-san. He's a very kakkoi (1) person, ne?"

Dark scoffed. "Heh, I'm WAY more kakkoi than Krad!"

Rolling his eyes, the red head sighed. "Hai, hai."

Dark grinned in triumph as the two walked home.

* * *

Krad dropped onto the couch and massaged the bridge of his nose. Groaning in frustration because of the lack of sleep he had been having. All because of that card that was sent to the museum; threatening to steal a painting that was painted by no other than a Hikari ancestor.

"I see you've been busy." The blue-eyed boy fixed his glasses and leaned against the wall.

"Damn straight, I had to get ready with all the security. With the letter coming in, the thief would be a professional." The blonde sighed

"Or very cocky."

"Point taken."

Satoshi got off from the wall and made his way to his room. Krad raised a brow. "Not gonna come for this case?"

The blue haired boy shook his head. "No, I'll leave it to you. I have other things to do." With that, he disappeared into his room.

"Yeah, having wet dreams about your boyfriend." Krad muttered then got ready to leave for his job. After all, he WAS the Soushirei(2) of the police.

* * *

Groaning, Dark plopped onto his bed and pouted. He was now officially bored. With plopped onto his head. "You bored too?" He asked his pet rabbit who 'Kyu-ed' in response. He sat up and started playing with his white pet. Just when he was about to give With a toy, Emiko slammed the door open and beamed at Dark. "Dark-chan, you have a job to do."

Dark blinked. "Whoa?"

"That's right, now, get changed and I'll explain." Emiko handed Dark some black clothes and left the room, closing the door behind her. Dark blinked again then turned to look at an equally confused With. "Id better start changing, ne?" The rabbit nodded and Dark started to change.

Dark came out of his room wearing a full tight body suite, gloves, boots and was holding what seemed to be a mask that covered the top half of the face. He went down to the living room to find the whole family.

"Ah, you're done. Good, Dark-chan, I've sent the warning card for you and you're to be there at around 9 pm." Emiko smiled.

Dark blinked once again. "You know…?"

"Do I know of your family legacy? Of course I do Dark-chan." The brown haired woman finished the sentence and answered "After all, I WAS part of the Mousy clan(3)."

Dark nodded. "That would explain…What am I stealing tonight?"

"It's a painting. "The Fallen Angel." You'll know what it is when you see it."

"Wakkata. Ittekuru. With, Koi.(4)" Dark said, instructing for his pet to come.

"Ah, chotto matte Dark-chan. I forgot to tell you. You have a partner for this mission." Emiko stopped the purple haired teen.

"Eh?"

"He should be here anytime soon…"

Ding Dong

"Ah! That should be him!" Emiko smiled and went to answer the door.

"Good evening." Dark's partner greeted.

Amethyst eyes widened. "You…"

* * *

**Omake1:**

Daisuke: Krad-san is a very kakkoi person, ne?

Dark: Heh, I'm WAY more kakkoi than Krad!

Krad: Oh, you think so? (smirk)

Dark: Whoa? When'd you…?

Krad: It doesn't matter…now…I'll show you who's kakkoi…(grabs Dark and dashes off to 'play' with him.)

**Omake2:**

Krad: (plops on the couch and massages the bridge of his nose)

Satoshi: (leans on the wall) I see you've been busy.

Krad: Damn straight! Do you know how hard it is to not touch Dark?

Satoshi: Huh?

Krad: Damnit! I mean, he's got this nice slim body, sparkling amethyst eyes, soft pale skin and a nice cute…

Satoshi:…Aniki (5)…you're drooling…

* * *

Mujyaki: AND we have a cliffie. Please don't kill me! (cowers into the corner) I just promise there won't be TOO many cliffies in this fic. Anyways, on with the translations and notes:

(1) "Kakkoi" it's like saying "Cool" as in "That person is cool"

(2) "Soushirei" means "Commander-In-Chief"

(3) Yes, I know it isn't the Mousy Clan and is in fact the Niwa family…but I wanted to make it a bit different. I mean, this IS an AU fic.

(4) "Wakkata. Ittekuru. With Koi" It means "I understand. I'm going now. Come With." Okay, I'm sure you guys would be confused with "Koi" it would be commonly used in fics by people for lovers, e.g. "Dark-koi" but in this case, the Kanji used for "Koi" means "Come" lol. It's just like "Where and wear" it sounds the same but it is spelt differently and has different meanings.

(5) "Aniki" is "Older Brother"

Okay, now with the reviews:

**Liera Antionette:** Yep, you spelt it right. Hmm…I don't know…I mean, I have plans for my little OC…but I'll put it into consideration. Thanks for the review and stay tuned. I MIGHT just put it in.

**Kyo's little koneko:** Yes, he certainly has. (grins)

**Lilith:** Oh my gosh! Really? WOW! Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you like this chapter and the rest to come.

**Kittenoftime:** Thanks!

**Gunning Angel:** Awww…you know me FAR TOO well to know that the cloth tearing wouldn't end at the shirt. Lol, yes, do not fret! You know TOO well what I'm going to be doing to Krad, Dark and Shinya. (evil grin)

**White Phoenix Eternal:** Hehehe, thank you. I'm glad you liked "In The Arms Of An Angel." Hope you like this chapter.

**Addicted to Anime 159:** Heheh, actually, I drew a pic of them at five years old… and Dark looks like a little girl…(sweatdrops) Hope you like this chapter.


	5. Wing 5

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters except for Shinya…he's mine!

Pairings: KradxDark, a bit of ShinyaxDark, a bit of SatoshixDaisuke. There will be more pairings later.

Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, OOC, AU and lemon in later chapters. No likie, leave.

Notes: YAY! I FINALLY started to do this chapter! I'm sorry for the HUGE delay…curse you writer's block! (shakes fist) Anyways, on with the fic (smiles sweetly)

"Speech"

/Thoughts/  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"_He should be here anytime soon…"_

_Ding Dong_

"_Ah! That should be him!" Emiko smiled and went to answer the door. _

"_Good evening." Dark's partner greeted._

_Amethyst eyes widened. "You…"  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _

A smirk formed on the face of the new comer. Golden eyes had a glint of mischief as they gazed into purple and took in the delicious image in front of him. "Nice to meet you again…Dark. Or should I say, Phantom Thief Black Wings (1)?"

The woman smiled warmly at the teen at the door. "Good evening Shinya. It's great to have you here." The said teen nodded in response, smiling back at the kind woman. "How did you two meet?" she asked the newcomer. Shinya was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck top, black pants, gloves, back shoes and a beanie on his head. All the black had brought out his gold eyes; more was the main feature on his face.

Dark was stunned, everything was just so surreal, Emiko being in _that_ part of his family, Shinya being his partner…what's next? Daisuke is actually a girl? He shook his head at that thought after giving a mental shudder. /That was just stepping over the line…/

Emiko smiled and practically pushed the boys out of the house. "Okay, okay go now or you might get late!"

"Oh, I see. Well, let's get working. We don't want the legendary Phantom Thief Black Wings to get late, ne?" The brown haired woman pushed the two towards a secret exit. "Hai, Ittekimasu.(2)" Dark put the mask on. His pet had turned into a larger black form of itself with wings(3). The black creature grabbed the material on Dark's back and took off into the night.

Before Shinya was able to walk out of the door, Emiko stopped him. "Take care of Dark." The golden-eyed teen grinned. "You know I would." Then with a blink of an eye, he disappeared into the shadows of the night

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

At the museum, the longhaired blonde stood in front of the painting. His cat-like golden eyes stared at the painting, studying each brush stroke, each detail. As he gazed at the master piece, he noticed the angel in the painting looked very familiar. He knew the face very well but couldn't put his finger on who it was.

The angel had long silken purple hair, sparkling amethyst eyes, porcelain fair skin that looked so soft to touch. The figure also had a small amount of blush on its cheeks that brought out the purple orbs more. However, unlike a normal angel, this angel had raven black wings. This had brought a bit of confusion to Krad. Why would a Hikari paint a black-winged angel?

Krad was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an officer tell him the status. "Sir, everything is set." The blonde nodded. "Good, now go get ready for the arrival of Black Wings." The officer obeyed and went to his post.

"Sa…let's see if you can get past me…Black Wings…" Krad smirked then hid into the shadows of the museum.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"Okay, got it?"

"Hai, hai…" Dark sighed, he wasn't stupid; he knew what he was doing. After all, he had enough experience and proof of this.

"Dark, I mean it, you need to take precautions. And if you screw this up, Emiko-san would have my head for this." Shinya warned, he knew the wrath of Mrs. Niwa and he did NOT want to be experiencing it first hand.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Was the stubborn response before Dark slipped into the museum.

Shaking his head, Shinya decided to follow along the outside, keeping a steady eye on his partner through the large windows.

As the thief slipped in, he noticed a guard by a corner and smirked, if he played his cards right, this maneuver would be so easy to tackle. Creeping up behind the guard, he knocked the man unconscious and dragged the poor man into a closet. Not a moment later, he came back in the uniform and grinned before blowing the whistle; alerting all officers, "Thief Black Wings when to the west!" He called, watching the stampede of blue uniformed police leave the premises and end up going outside.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Golden eyes blinked as he watched the officers leave their posts, "What's happening?" he asked one officer.

"Sir!" The police saluted the commander in chief, "There have been reports that the thief has went to the west end, sir!"

Krad's eyes widened in realization before he nodded, "Alright, dismissed." He smirked as he watched the police leave before walking back to his own post.

As Dark strolled along the empty hall way of the museum, his trained amethyst eyes scanned at all the works, paintings and sculptures alike. He admired all the art works until he stopped at his destination. He looked up at the painting and gapped, it certainly was the most beautiful in the museum and a sense of familiarity to it. A soft tap at the window made Dark turn to find his partner who was obviously not too happy that his partner was inside taking a long time while he was outside, shivering in the cold of the night and waiting Shinya motioned for Dark to hurry up, and he didn't want to wait outside any longer. Heaving a sigh, the disguised thief leaned out to take the painting. But as soon as his fingers touched the frame, a voice echoed in the room.

"Why Good evening Thief Black Wings…"

Dark turned swiftly to find the source of the smooth voice and found a figure in the shadows, "Who's there?" he asked keeping his guard in case the mysterious male would attack.

As the stranger revealed himself, Dark's eyes widened behind his cloth mask, it was Krad!

The blonde seemed to notice the look of shock in the thief's expressions and smirked. He took this situation as an advantage and swiftly stepped up to Dark, entwining his hand with Black Wings' and the other slipping around the thief's waist. It was only when he heard a soft metal click was when he snapped out of his state of shock, "Got you…" The officer snickered. He found the body stiffening in his arms rather amusing.

Dark mentally slapped himself, how could he get caught up so easily? He tried to struggle from the strong hold but found he was indeed handcuffed. Would this be the end of him? Would he be finally in jail for all the other steals he made as well?

A loud crash of breaking glass got the attention of both thief and officer and turned to find a large black nine tailed fox, glaring at the blonde commander-in-chief with raging crimson eyes. With a swift swipe, it leaped, snatching both Dark and the painting. Within seconds, the two were gone, vanished into the night.

"What was…?" Krad stared at the space where the thief and the fox had been before composing himself, he smirked, "I see the war has only begun…" Turning, his mind started to form ideas. He wasn't stupid, it was impossible to miss that mop of purple locks that only belonged to one person, "Well…I'll see you tomorrow…Dark Mousy…"

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Omake 1:**

Person at door: Good evening

Dark: (eyes widen) You…

Pizza boy: (blink) Uh…yeah, so it's $20

Dark: Oh, right, here you go (pays, takes the pizza and closes the door) So…what was happening again?

Everyone else: (sweatdrop)

**Omake 2:**

Dark: (knocks guy out and drags him into a closet)

(moment of silence)

Voice 1: Oh yes! Yes! Harder, faster…oh fuck me good!

Voice 2: Yeah, you like that baby, c'mon, take it!

(scream and groan)

Dark: (comes out sweaty and in the police uniform and a slight ache in the ass) There…FINALLY he's unconscious…(limps away)

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mujy: AHAHAH…(sweatdrop) Okay…the omakes are lacking…and the last one was perverted…but I can't help it! (Has arrow to head saying that I'm a perv) Anyways, I hope you like the actual chapter. And am really sorry for the wait, hopefully the next chapters will be better.

Yes…well…err…I needed another name for the Legendary Thief so…yesh, used what he has, Black wings! XD;;

Hai, Ittekimasu "Yes, I'm going" In Japan, they have a saying when they leave the house, "Ittekimasu" (I'm leaving) is said by the person going out and "Itterashai" is said by the person who is still home. Really has no direct translation but it can be close to, "Have a safe trip"

Uhm yeah, just taking the image out from the manga where With does become a bigger blacker version. I couldn't help it, he was just sooo cute in the manga


End file.
